


A Soft Place to Land

by Natazz1011



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, little spoon!josie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natazz1011/pseuds/Natazz1011
Summary: Post 1x06, Josie can't sleep and seeks comfort in a place long forgotten~Penelope, she goes to Penelope.





	A Soft Place to Land

“There’s room in this world for people who just care about other people- not everybody has to be a showboat.”

 

“You’re right. This world needs the selfless, and the selfish, to keep spinning. I happen to be the latter.”

 

So she did something a little selfish. Josie felt warm hands then warmer lips, not expecting the kiss, but not letting her surprise keep her from kissing back. Her heart faltered a little bit when Penelope paused, making sure she was okay with what they were doing. Josie surprised herself again when she leaned into Penelope with another kiss. Then it hit her. They were exes. They broke each other’s hearts. No matter how good Penelope’s hands felt around her waist and in her hair, this wasn’t good, making out with your ex in the middle of the hall. She pulled away and looked Penelope in the eyes. “I hate you.” A lie, considering how it’s hard to hate someone you were in love with, but said with conviction nonetheless. “I know,” she said, with a smile that crinkled by her eyes, because she hated Josie in the same way: not at all. But she knew what Josie meant, that this would be it, one stolen kiss then back to playing cruel games in the halls, pushing buttons until Josie couldn’t take it or Lizzie’s split a table in half again. But then Josie kissed her again, and she wasn’t so sure.

 

Josie couldn’t sleep that night. She knows herself too well to let herself start dreaming, knowing she’d find herself with dirt in her eyes and nose, choking for air a few inches underground, the mother she thought she’d lost forever pushing more soil over her shallow grave. She thought about waking Lizzie, but she knew that she was grieving her short-lived fling with Rafael, and Josie couldn’t take it if she had to comfort her sister back right now. She might have had her heart broken, but Josie almost died. Almost _literally_ died. She laid there a few more minutes, thinking of what to do, and not completely liking or hating the conclusion her midnight train of thought had come to. Nonetheless, she quietly got out of bed, making sure she didn’t stir Lizzie in the next bed over. She waited until the large door shut behind her before casting a spell in the pitch darkness of the hallway.

 

“Lux semita.” A trail of soft light drew itself along the floor through the dorms, leading her down the hall. Josie followed it with quiet feet down to an all too familiar door. So familiar, she knew to avoid the floorboard just left of the door, because the creak was loud enough to be heard in the surrounding rooms, something she learned the first night she snuck into this dorm.

She laid her hand on the door, and almost started siphoning from it instead of gently knocking, but she brought herself to wrap her knuckles quickly on the dark wood. Josie knew it would wake Penelope, she was always a light sleeper, but she didn’t expect her to open the door within a few moments. It must have shown on her face if Penelope’s knowing and sympathetic smile was any indication. “How can I help you this fine evening? Well, morning, but since I’m guessing neither of us has slept yet, we can still call it yesterday. Nightmares?” Josie smiled a little self-deprecatingly, “Haven’t let myself do even that. I’ve been staring at the ceiling and listening to Lizzie snore.” Penelope smirked at the mention of the other twin, leaning her arm on the door frame casually. “Yeah, I bet she’s exhausted from her-I mean, both of yours, amazing party. Heard it was one for the history books.” Josie averted her eyes to the floor, knowing that Penelope had always had issues with Lizzie’s monopoly over things, but she couldn’t handle that self-help lecture after the day she had.

 

In an attempt to take the attention off of herself she asked, “So, it’s obvious why I’m awake, why are you?” Penelope didn’t hesitate a second before answering “I was thinking about you.” So much for it not being about her for a second. Josie didn’t know what to say, which wasn’t a problem since Penelope went on. “I wasn’t expecting you to come, really. I know I haven’t been your favorite person for a while, but I was still worried about you. I know how hard you take things.” Josie blushed but held her eyes, seeing the sincerity and care she knew so well. “Thank you, Penelope. For today. For… just, thank you.” Penelope smiled again, soft, and with her eyes, before pushing herself off the door frame and opening the door just a little wider.

 

“Is that all you came to say, JoJo?” Josie’s cheeks warmed back up, reminded of why she came down here at such an hour in the first place. “Actually… I, um… I didn’t want to sleep alone tonight.” Penelope felt her ears turning red so she turned away as she pulled the door fully open. “Be my guest. Though I have to ask- why not go to Lizzie? Or even Hope.” Josie turned around to face her as Penelope closed the door. “Hope is… a good friend. But I don’t need girl-talk, I need comfort. Safety.” Penelope felt her chest constrict, that Josie still considered her a safe place to be. She coughed before she could speak again. “And Lizzie?” Josie looked to her toes and picked at her sleeve, feeling a little embarrassed, “Lizzie always makes me be the big spoon.” Penelope laughed and leaned her back against the closed door. “And I always preferred to hold you instead of the other way around.” Josie smiled at her, “Exactly.”

 

Penelope watched as Josie turned and climbed into her bed, on the left side like always, and it all felt so familiar. Josie tip-toeing out of her room once Lizzie was asleep, checking corners as she snuck through the dark halls, gingerly knocking on Penelope’s door, shushing each others giggles as she was pulled into her girlfriend’s room and met with soft kisses. Penelope broke herself out of her reminiscences and climbed in the other side of the bed, lightly laying an arm around Josie, not holding her too close. Josie sighed, and relaxed into her grip, taking Penelope’s hand and pulling her a little closer. And Penelope blushed as she nuzzled closer to her ex-girlfriend’s neck, though she’d never admit it. “Wake me up if you need anything, okay?” “I know, Penny. Thank you.” Penelope kissed her temple and muttered a spell to herself before laying her head back on Josie’s pillow, and willing sleep to take them both.

 

“Somno tutum. Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is from Waitress, no I don't know Latin. (the spells are just "light path" and "sleep safe" run thru google translate) Thanks for reading, be on the lookout for a few other ideas I may throw into the wind here.


End file.
